


The Light In The Darkness Is Our Love

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Not sure...), (The beginning of Clizzy?), AU, Alternate Universe, Angel!Simon, Angst?, Another Cliff-Hanger Ending..., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Brother Reveal!, Friendship, I'm not sure about details., LOTS OF CRYING!, Making more things up!, Malec, Maryse is a problematic leader..., Minor Clizzy, Multi, My Title is too nice for this story., OOC, Poor Clary!, Poor lots of people really..., Self-Hate Thoughts, Simon & Raphael friendship., Simon uses a new power., Simon uses healing powers!, Slightly Angsty Malec, Spoiler Tags!, The FEEELS!!!, The writer has writer's block!!!, Tra-la-la-la-la!, jimon, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Magnus arrives at the Institute with a hurt Alec........Then stuff happens....**Goes with the Series. Shortly after the LAST Part.**Emotions run high as our heroes realize what they need to do next.It's time to prepare yourself for battle. (It's actually time to vaguely talk about fighting Valentine then we walk through the portal Cliff-Hanger because-shut up.)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the Title before the story....

Clary's leg bounces in worry and impatience as she watches her best friend's color dramatically change to something more natural. Jocelyn periodically stands to pace the room before sitting again. Isabelle stands like a soldier behind the red-head, her Seraph close to the touch in case anyone unwanted should try and force their way in.

Simon winces, then his eyes open. The angel wakes up from the poison...

...And the world explodes into chaos.

"CATARINA!" Magnus's voice thunders into the room before the warlock appears in a purple blast of smoke. Jace barely manages to make it through the portal before it dissipates.

"Alec?" Izzy rushes to her brother's side as he's placed on the cot along side Simon. The tall Shadowhunter's eyes are closed, his body is unmoving and his color is as bad as Simon's had been just moments before.

"CATARINA!" Magnus bellows again, his voice shaking the light fixtures as his eyes glare down anyone who isn't the female warlock. He has his hand on Alec's chest, sparks of magic puffing out of his boyfriend's chest as he breathes raggedly.

"What happened?" Izzy demands of Jace, knowing the warlock wouldn't answer. 

The blonde's face turns stony as he answers, "Sebastian poisoned him. It's the same thing he gave Simon. How is he?"

"I'm fine," Simon groans, pushing himself up. Clary jumps up from her chair to push him back down.

"Woah there!" the red-head says with a frown. "Simon, you have to take it easy."

"No," the angel pushes her hands away. He can sense the life force leaving Alec. He knows the magic Magnus is using isn't going to be enough to save the Shadowhunter. He knows Catarina won't get there in time. He pushes himself onto determinedly firm legs and only sways slightly as he takes the two steps over to where Magnus is bent over his boyfriend's body. He puts a hand on the warlock's shoulder, "Magnus."

"It's angel poison!" Magnus growls like a feral animal, eyes trying to burn it out of his lover's body. "What can you do?"

"I'll show you," Simon says firmly, putting his hand over the warlock's instead of moving him away. The contact glows soft, white light that wraps itself around Magnus's hand before going into Alec's body like roots of a plant. Simon closes his eyes and the light brightens in a sudden flash, before it fades away again. 

The angel stumbles back, Izzy catching him since she was the closest. He smiles to her as she helps ease him back to the cot.

The room goes deathly silent as they watch Alec for any signs of recovery. Catarina appears in the room, her eyes wide in fear as she takes in the situation. 

Alec's upper body lunges forwards as he takes in a sudden gasp of breath and everyone else breathes with him.

"Alexander!" Magnus holds the Shadowhunter in his arms tightly as his boyfriend clutches to the warlock.

"What happened?" Alec blinks, trying to shake the disorientation as he takes in his surroundings. His eyes stop on Jace who looks like he's about to be sick. "Jace? Are you okay?"

The blonde Shadowhunter makes a noise of protest and strides out of the room without a word. 

"Simon," Clary takes her best friend's hand in hers. "What did you do?"

"I'm not 100% sure." Simon lets out a small laugh in amazement as Izzy takes the spot on his other side. "But...I think I...healed him?"

"You think?" Isabelle grins, taking the angel's other hand. "Simon, you are amazing!"

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Oh, yes you will," Magnus cuts him off firmly, his focus still on Alec. "I take back every bad thing I ever thought about you."

"You thought bad things about me?"

"It's better than saying them."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alec frowns at them, his hands finally releasing their iron grip on Magnus. "What happened? All I remember is tracking Sebastian. After that It's all fuzzy."

"You were poisoned by that monster," Magnus says darkly, his natural eyes still glowing. "You went into seizures immediately. I brought you back to the Institute to be healed and Simon did exactly that. A wonderful thing, having an angel on your friends list."

"That's really nice," Simon smiles. "You know? I always thought we were friends, but we never said it, so I was never absolutely sure."

Alec looks over to the angel, his usual tough exterior shattered by the revelation that he was near death. "You saved me?"

"Sorry I can't remember how," Simon shrugs, utterly lost for proper words. "But I'm glad whatever I did worked."

Jocelyn steps closer as if to physically enter the conversation, "Who's this Sebastian guy?"

"You never ran into him?" Clary looks to her mother, surprised. "He was living at the Institute for weeks."

"Maybe he was purposely hiding from me? How old was he? Was he a Circle Member?"

"He was young, platinum blonde-ish hair..." Clary starts to describe their new enemy but Simon pulls on her hand to stop her. She looks at him, curious.

"He said he was Valentine's son," Simon says carefully, making sure his words were clear and wouldn't be misunderstood. "Do you know if he had any children before or after you had Clary?"

"Jonathan," Jocelyn whispers, her hands going to her mouth as fresh tears well in her eyes. "It can't be."

"Mom?" her daughter says slowly, fear shaking the single word at the end. 

"I am so sorry," the woman shakes her head at the group. "This is all-I can't-Excuse me."

Jocelyn rushes out of the room, leaving the others to stare after her in shock.

 

"Where's Jace?" Simon asks after a moment of awkward silence. He doesn't want to get into another 'secret brother' conversation at the moment. He needs to make sure his boyfriend was alright as well.

"He's probably licking his wounds after the mess he made," Magnus remarks as he eases Alec back. He smiles at his boyfriend. "I think it's best if you rest. I'm also going to have my friend Catarina check you over. Not in the fun way, either. That's for me to do later."

"Magnus," Alec takes the man's hand before he can move away. "What happened to me wasn't Jace's fault."

"Yes, it was," the warlock smiles down at the archer, his eyes glamoured once more. "You just don't know it."

His boyfriend only tightens his grip. "I may not remember what happened yet, but I know Jace wouldn't do anything to get me hurt."

"Not on purpose," Magnus allows with a slight tilt of his head. "But he ran head first into a battle. He coaxed the creature and got in the way. Then you got hurt. What sort of warrior acts like that? What would have happened if-"

"I don't want to talk about morbid possibilities," Alec interrupts the man. "I want your promise that you'll leave Jace alone and that you won't go after Sebastian."

"I heard his name was Jonathan. Can I go after him?"

"I'm being serious."

"As am I."

"I think!" Simon loudly interrupts the couple. He smiles when he gets both of their attentions. "I think we need to take a moment to collect ourselves. We don't want to do or say something we'll regret later."

"Simon's right," Clary nods, giving her best friend's hand a squeeze. "Alec and Simon need some time to recover. We'll rest for the night and pick this back up in the morning."

"Clary's right," Alec agrees, shaking his boyfriend's arm until he looked back at him. "I want you to get some rest as well."

"I'll push a cot closer to yours then," Magnus grins, getting up and doing exactly that. The archer rolls his eyes.

 

Clary nudges Simon, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," the angel smiles. "I mean, I'm still a little wobbly, but it's like when you first get off a boat after being at sea for a long time. Which is actually more of an assumption, because I've never been on a boat for weeks or anything, but I was on one for a few hours once and it feels sort of the same."

"He sounds like he's back to normal," Isabelle teases slightly as she shares a look with the other girl. 

Simon looks towards the door where his boyfriend rushed out, "Should I be worried about Jace?"

"I'll check on him," Isabelle instantly offers, kissing the top of Simon's head on her way up and making him blush. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," he mumbles as she walks away. Clary kisses him on the cheek.

Magnus scoots closer to Alec, "If you're feeling left out, feel free to let me know."

 

\- - -

 

Early the next morning, Simon sneaks out of the infirmary with Izzy's help. He finds Jace viciously beating the crap out of a wooden practice dummy. The blonde literally cracks the thing in two, ending the brutality with pained gasps and a lowered head as he leans against the standing half.

"That bad a day, huh?" Simon tries to joke as he approaches. It doesn't work. Jace grimaces as he pushes off the stump to walk over to his water bottle. He grabs it up and guzzle it down quickly. 

Simon patiently waits for his boyfriend to finish drinking before speaking up again. "Jace."

"No," Jace stops him at the first word. He points a finger in the angel's face. "Not now, Simon. I can't-" His voice falters as he looks away. "No."

Simon steps closer, taking the sweaty, shaking hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

"Yes," the angel says softly, staring intently to the blonde's face since the other won't look at him yet. "Yes, 'now', Jace. Because I won't let you go through any pain alone. I'm not made like that."

"Well, I'm made to screw everything up in my life," Jace growls, but he doesn't pull his hand out of his boyfriend's. "I was blind to Alec's feelings towards me, nearly lost our Parabatai bond. I allowed myself to be perverted by Valentine. I let a traitor get too close, you got hurt, then I ran right in to danger and Alec-" His throat closes again and he growls in frustration over his weakness. "I deserve to be alone. I don't-Can't-"

"Nobody deserves to be alone," Simon says, keeping his voice soft. He steps closer, taking more of the other's space. "You might be part angel, Jace, but you're still part human. Heck," he laughs, "I'm full angel and I make mistakes. We can't control what we are, but we can control what affects us." He steps even closer, chest to chest with the blonde now. Jace resiliently looks away. "Don't let your mistakes dictate who you are. Forge your problems into a brighter future. Learn from what you did wrong to make a more sure step towards something that is right."

"How many wise saying are you gong to shove into one pep talk?" Jace tries to growl, but a smirk negates the bite.

"As many as I need to make you see reason," his boyfriend smiles big enough for the two of them. "Alec woke up with all his memories. Magnus is going to hate you for a while, but I think it's a little more inwardly directed. Sometimes, when people we love are hurt, it's easier to find someone else to place the blame we put on ourselves."

"I am responsible for what happened, Simon," Jace turns a hard look to his boyfriend. "I rushed in there. No back-up. no plan. Just me and my ego. Thinking I could take on the world when all I can do is get people hurt."

"You rushed in there because I was hurt and you are a super hot, angry, protective boyfriend," Simon counters with a smile. "You wanted to get revenge, which I totally understand. If I was in your shoes-" he whistles, "Let's just say, it's good I wasn't."

"Simon..." Jace looks away again, darkness clouding his eyes.

"Jace," Simon reaches up to force his boyfriend to look at him. "I forgive you, okay? I understand if you need some time to forgive yourself. I definitely think you should talk to Alec. But, just know, I will never fault you for your mistakes. Not as long as you learn from them to make yourself an even better man."

The blonde puts his forehead on the angel's shoulder.

"What if we moved in together and I keep changing the radio station on your van?"

"I'll forgive you. Then educate you on proper music appreciation."

"What if I try to make you dinner and burn down the house?"

"I'll forgive you. Then make you pay for the damages. I don't actually have a job, you know."

Jace laughs, it's soft and slightly wet, but it's a laugh.

"We're going to drive each other crazy," Simon sighs, using his free hand to rub at the Shadowhunter's back. "I'm going to do something stupid some day that will make this look like a cookie jar incident."

Jace turns enough to put a brief kiss the Simon's neck before straightening to look down at his, now blushing, boyfriend's face. "Cookie jar incident?"

"Really?" Simon smiles, "You guys don't know the 'stealing the last cookie in the cookie jar' song/cliché metaphor phrase?"

"Mundanes sing about stealing cookies in jars?"

"We have a lot of work to do on your Mundane lessons."

 

\- - -

 

While Simon and Jace were talking, Clary finds her mother.

Jocelyn is in her room, holding the special box her daughter had found in the charred remains of their house.

"Mom?" Clary asks, her voice breaking at seeing her mother shaking while looking at the contents. When the woman doesn't make a motion as if she's heard her, her daughter repeats more firmly, "Mom?"

"Oh!" Jocelyn slams the top closed and whirls to look at her daughter. "Clary! What-" she wipes away the tears. "What is it? Is it the boys? Do you need me for something?"

"I need you to tell me what's going on," her daughter says, closing the door for more privacy. "Simon told me what Sebastian said to him. He said I was his sister. Then he told Alec, Magnus and Jace that he was Valentine's son? That could only mean..."

She can't finish the sentence. She needs her mother to put the last piece into the puzzle for her so that she can see the picture she already knows is there.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern," Jocelyn forces the name out as if they're painful to voice. She looks at her daughter with watery eyes, "He's your older brother, Clary. I failed him. I didn't protect him. Your father made him into a monster."

"What do you mean?" Clary starts crying even before she hears her answer. Learning about a brother you never knew you had, then learning he was evil was hard enough. Knowing your mother knew and saying your father was responsible for him becoming a monster? That was an almost unbearable.

"Valentine experimented on Jonathan with-" Jocelyn stops herself to take a deep breath. "He used demon blood on your brother, Clary. I didn't know until after he was born. It's one of the reasons I had to get away from him."

'Experimented' and 'Demon blood' make Clary's head spin. She reaches back to the door as her mother reaches out to her.

"Honey," Jocelyn's voice is breaking as she steps closer to her daughter. The red-head shakes her head.

She opens the door and runs for it. Her mother breaks down alone in the room.

 

Clary runs throughout the halls and right into Isabelle.

"Clary?" the darker haired woman's instincts has her holding onto the other girl before she can continue running blindly throughout the Institute. "Babe, what's going on? Did you find your Mom, what did she say?"

Clary collapses right there, her knees buckling as Isabelle holds tight to ease her more carefully to the ground. She moves with her as they become a heap of two bodies on the floor, desperately trying to hold on to the other.

Izzy glares at anyone who dares look towards them as Clary cries her pain into her chest. The red-head heaves for air when her sobs become more desperate and the other Shadowhunter gently strokes her hair as she says soothing things in multiple languages. 

 

After several heart-wrenching moments, the sobs become softer, a few of them whimpering in the desperate endings of realization hitting the griever. 

Isabelle doesn't stop her ministrations. She keeps running her fingers gingerly through the red locks as she speaks feather soft into Clary's ear. 

Clary takes one last deep breath to pull herself together and leans back. Izzy stops moving, stops speaking, she just watches the other girl wipe at her face and come to terms with what just happened.

"I'm sorry," Clary whispers, ducking her head away in shame, cheeks bright red from her tears and eyes puffy. Izabelle strokes the other girl on the cheek, wiping away a wayward tear as she does so.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Izzy tells her, voice still soft. She puts their foreheads together. "I am here for you if you need me."

They sit there, together, breathing in the other's air as they ignore the world around them. 

Just for a moment. Then....

"We should probably get off the floor soon," Isabelle says with a upward twist of her lips. "The ground is cold and I'm wearing a short dress."

"Sorry!" Clary pulls away to get up as quickly as she can. It isn't very fast, a few limbs get in the way, but the two manage to stand.

Izzy strokes the red-head's cheek once again, this time devoid of any tears.

"I am here for you," she repeats more earnestly than should be possible. "You're very special to me, Clary. I want you to know that."

"I know," Clary puts her hand over the other girl's. "You're special to me too."

"Then I guess you should tell me what was bothering you."

"It'll be easier to tell everyone all at once."

"Fine, but first." Isabelle starts pulling Clary towards her bedroom. "Let me touch up your make up. It got a little smudged. Bad news is easier to handle when the person who gives it looks better than they feel."

Clary smiles as she allows herself to be dragged down the halls. 

 

\---


	2. Part 2

Simon forces Jace to shower and change into clean clothes. When the blonde exits his bedroom, he winces as he pulls his jacket on.

"Did you break your hand beating on that dummy?" Simon asks, noting his boyfriend's swollen hand.

"Sebastian stabbed it with an arrow," Jace says as if it isn't a big deal.

It's a big deal to Simon, "And you decided to abuse the injury?"

"Simon's it-"

The angel takes the hand in both of his own and turns it over carefully. The appendage is an impressive color collection of red, black, green, and yellow. There's also a partially bleeding hole in the center. Simon glares at his boyfriend.

"I'll be fine," Jace assures him.

The angel looks back at the hand and stares at it in concentration. He puts one hand at the top of his boyfriend's wound and the other on the bottom. A white light shines for a moment before quickly fading away.

When Simon pulls his top hand back, Jace's hand is completely healed. No trace of a wound or slight discoloration of the skin at all.

The Shadowhunter smiles at his boyfriend, "You never cease to amaze me, Simon."

"That's sweet, but you're still talking to Alec."

 

Both men walk together to the medical area of the Institute. The guards are long gone, only Magnus and Alec remain in the too large room. The warlock lifts his head from his boyfriend's chest as the two enter, his eyes changing for just a moment to glare at the blonde.

Simon rolls his eyes as he refuses to let Jace turn tail and run, forcing the other man to take a seat next to his parabatai before looking pointedly at Magnus.

"I'm not leaving," the warlock says as a warning, eyes still glaring daggers at Jace.

"Hm?" Alec's eyes flutter open and he looks up at the group in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Alexander," his boyfriend says evenly. "Nothing at all."

"They need to talk," Simon states with finality. He smiles at Alec, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the archer pushes himself up, effectively knocking his boyfriend away, and rests against the back of the cot. "I think I've got all of my memories back now. At least until right before I passed out."

"Then you know that I failed you," Jace says, his voice sounding ragged and broken. Simon's heart feels heavy as he looks to his boyfriend.

"I remember you being an idiot, yeah," Alec frowns. "But I also remember turning my back on an enemy. It's just as much my fault as it's yours that I got hurt, Jace. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Simon smiles but neither Magnus or Jace seem to accept the archer's words.

"Are you kidding me?" the warlock nearly seethes as the Shadowhunter's fists clench tightly in his lap. "If he hadn't gone in there, eyes red with anger, then we might have caught the little-!"

"Magnus," Alec raises a hand, stopping his boyfriend's tirade before it can gain speed. "We all went in there acting high and mighty. Sebastian mentioned kissing me and you were going to kill him."

"Do you blame me?"

"No, which is why you shouldn't blame Jace either."

"But-!"

"No."

"Magnus is right-"

"No," Alec snaps at his parabatai harshly, catching everyone by surprise. The archer takes a breath. "Listen, we all made mistakes. In battle, things can go wrong. What happened last night is a perfect example of that. We learn from it. Use it. We don't blame one another and drag the issue through the dirt. I'm fine and we should be focusing more on finding Valentine and Sabastian instead of fighting one another."

Clary and Izzy walk in on the trails of the Shadowhunter's words. The younger Lightwood sibling smiles at her brother.

"Alec, is that your positive side showing?" Isabelle smiles. "I think I like it."

"Blame the angel," her brother answers in a half-hearted grumble.

"Me?" Simon blinks. "What did I do?"

"Bad influence," the archer shrugs.

"I think I feel a bromance coming on," Clary whispers a little too loudly to Izzy.

"Seriously?" the other girl's eyebrows rise. "From the two of them?"

"Are you two done?" Magnus says flatly. The slightly raised mood fades away quickly with one look at the warlock.

"I have something important to tell everyone," Clary lifts her voice and Simon recognizes something in the way she says the words that has him taking her hand. She smiles at her best friend, grateful for his silent support, and powers through what she came in to say. "Sebastian Verlac is my older brother. His real name is Jonathan Morgenstern. My-Our father-Valentine," she closes her eyes with a slight wince before opening them again to finish. "Velentine experimented on him. He gave him demon blood."

"What?" Jace and Alec chorus as the others stare at the red-head in shock.

"Yeah," Clary sniffs lightly as she wipes away a tear that threatens to fall. "Not only is my dad super evil to other creatures, he goes beyond the word by experimenting on his own children."

"I'm so sorry, Clary," Simon says softly, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. "I am so, so sorry."

"We're going to make him pay," Isabelle vows.

"We have to find him first," Alec points out as he moves to get off the cot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magnus asks as he grabs his boyfriend's arm.

"Getting up to help," the archer turns back. "You going to stop me?"

"Don't be like that, Alexander," the warlock says defensively. "You just got over a near-death experience. It's not unheard of for your boyfriend to want you to take it easy."

"I'm fine," Alec smiles at him, patting the hand on his arm. "Really."

"I know a way we can track down Valentine."

All focus settles on Simon. He and Clary have already pulled away from their hug, leaving the angel to stand almost alone in their eyes.

"Raziel told me," the angel explains with a timid smile. "If I use my angel powers with Jace and Alec's parabatai tracking, we can find him."

"You talked to Raziel?" Isabelle's voice is barely above a whisper as her eyes try to grow far beyond their natural size.

"When?" Jace adds to the question, his voice only a touch stronger.

"While I was poisoned, I think," Simon shrugs. "It felt like a dream. Everything was white. But I know that's what he said. I also know it will work. Somehow. It's starting to get annoying how these powers keep emerging but I can't seem to control them like I want to."

"In time you will. I'm sure of it," Clary tries to assure her best friend. "You just need time. You haven't been an angel that long."

"Technically..." Magnus starts to butt-in but stops at a harsh glare from Izzy.

"We need to come up with a battle plan," Alec says as he gets to his feet. "Valentine is planning on bringing Raziel back to earth. We have to stop him." He turns to his sister, "Izzy will speak to the Clave and get as many Shadowhunters as they can pull together," he turns his head to the rest of the group, "while Jace, Simon, and I get the location. Once we know where Valentine is, we can device the best plan of attack."

"Not just Shadowhunters," Simon adds, earning a few confused looks. "Luke will want to be part of the battle for sure and his pack .will follow their Alpha. Raphael and his clan might be able to help as well, depending on when we attack, naturally."

"Great," Magnus says sarcastically as her pushes off the bed. "A fighting frenzy against previously warring people. What a wonderful idea..."

"It's actually pretty brilliant," Clary smiles. "If we can get the Downworlders to help take down Valentine, it might help broker better peace among the people further down the road. Don't you guys have to re-make that Accord thing every few years?"

"Yes," Izzy smiles at the other girl. "But even if we didn't, the Downworlders working with the Shadowhunters, instead of against us, would be a great help."

"Even if it is temporary," Magnus grumbles under his breath.

"Okay," Simon points to the warlock. "Negative Nancy needs to leave the room."

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus huffs indignantly.

"Magnus," Alec turns to his boyfriend. "Please. Just...Take a walk and...check the seals, okay?"

"Et tu, Alec?" the warlock's expression become guarded before turning away. "Fine!" he lifts his hands in the air with a flourish, then disappears in a puff of glittery smoke.

Alexander sighs tiredly. Simon moves to put a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Just give him some time," the angel smiles at the archer. "Almost losing the person you love can mess your mind up."

The Shadowhunter nods, eyes turning back to where his boyfriend stood just moments before.

 

\- - -

 

Jace and Alec are given something of Valentine's from a solemn Jocelyn and with Simon's help, they pin point the man they're after.

 

"So..." Clary frowns at them. "Where do we go?"

All three men open their eyes and say in unison.

"Lake Lyn." 

 

Clary avoids her mother completely as she helps out whenever she can. Izzy is at her side when not talking to the Clave or their representatives. It takes a few hours of pointless arguments and useless boosting of egos before the Shadowhunter leaders are convinced a plan NEEDS to be made. 

 

"We're wasting time!" Clary shouts at Maryse when she points out another flaw to their plan. "We have to go NOW! Before Valentine does something we can't undo!"

"I am not fully convinced that what you say is entirely true," the older Shadowhunter says evenly. "Why would Valentine risk his life bringing Raziel to earth? He has the Cup. He can make his own army with it. Why bring down an angel?"

"Then at least go after him for what he's already done!"

"We will. In time."

"We don't have TIME!"

"Ma'am!" a Shadowhunter runs into the room, slightly breathless. "There are hordes of Forsaken flooding into the city from the docks and reports of Circle Members attacking secret storage areas, pillaging them for Shadowhunter weapons!"

"So it begins," Maryse murmurs softly as her shoulders straighten. "Very well. Plan change, we keep a few Hunters here to fight the Forsaken while a platoon from another area attacks Valentine at Lake Lyn."

"This is ridiculous," Clary rolls her eyes. "Don't you see what he's doing? Valentine is using this sudden attack to distract us from the summoning! We have to attack while we know where he is!"

"Do not question my orders!" Maryse snaps at the red-head.

"Clary," Simon steps forward, having heard the fighting from across the room where he was going over some things with Jace. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Take a breather or something."

"I don't need a breather, Simon," Clary says angrily.

"I know," he smiles. "But I do. Just a short one. Then we can come back in here and shout better."

With a frustrated sigh, Clary followed her best friend out of the room; Isabelle moves to follow them.

"Isabelle."

Izzy turns to look back at her mother who is looking down at her regally, "I will not allow the angel to come to any harm. Make sure the Fray child does not threaten his safety."

The young Shadowhunter shakes her head in astonishment at her mother and leaves without a word.

 

Isabelle finds Clary and Simon gathered together with Magnus, Jace, and Alec back in the infirmary. The group is whispering harshly with each other, Clary looking a little happier with whatever they were talking about, but still slightly frustrated.

"I am going, with or without any of you," the red-head says with finality, stepping away from the others and turning a bright smile to Izzy. "You coming?"

"I'd go to the ends of the world with you," Isabelle says honestly, returning the smile a little more conservatively. 

"As will I," Simon steps forwards. Jace steps up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Me too."

"I'm in," Alec nods, arms crossed tight over his chest.

Magnus heaves a loud, dramatic sigh, "Fine! Let's all risk our lives and hope the world is still here when we get back."

"We're not going to abandon the Mundanes," Simon smiles as he pulls out his cell. "I know just the man to help out."

 

\- - -

 

As the group prepares for battle in secret, Simon meets up with Raphael.

"Simon," the vampire nods to the angel. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you already know about the Forsaken taking to the streets?" Simon asks, already knowing the answer before his friend nods. "Do you think you could help take them down?"

"The Children of the Night aren't exactly..." Raphael tilts his head. "Wanted. When it comes to assistance."

"Well, I want you," Simon smiles at the other man's surprised look. "Listen, I know there's a lot of bad blood, no pun intended, between the Downworlders; not to mention their distain for Shadowhunters."

"Such a gift for understatement."

"But," the angel powers through the interruption. "It can only be improved though efforts from both sides. If you and your clan help out with this crisis, who knows what good it will do further down the road?" Simon runs a nervous hand through his hair. "There's an even bigger, more obvious reason."

"If Valentine isn't stopped he's going to kill all Downworlders?" Raphael offers with a knowing smirk.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, or the others," the angel makes a point of adding the extra three words. "From what I experienced, only Camille's brand of vampire was evil. You guys were pretty cool."

The vampire lets out a light laugh, "I can't believe you, of all people, are a Celestial Child."

Simon shrugs, "I like to think that a greater importance lies within all of us."

Raphael stares at Simon for a beat, eyes penetrating the other man, then he nods.

"Very well. My clan and I will do all we can to defend the city. You and yours take down the 'real bad guy'."

 

Raphael runs off with his enhanced speed and Simon turns to head back to the Institute. As he passes a Willow tree, he smiles.

"You can come out now. I'm sure Raph knew you were here, by the way."

Jace walks out of his hiding spot, face utterly devoid of embarrassment as he falls in step with his boyfriend.

"As if I'd allow you near a vampire alone again."

 

\- - -

 

Everything is ready, the group is prepared, and Magnus has his hands raised, ready to open the portal...

The portal is opened...

Everyone walks through...

Towards the battle awaiting them...

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff-hanger? Big surprise there.... (*Sarcasm*)
> 
> So, like I stated in the Series Summary, I have NOT read the books. If there is an IMPORTANT Detail that I am missing, PLEASE let me know! (& PLEASE say it nicely!)  
> Otherwise, I'm going to Google/Wikipedia like I have been; enough to come up with info for how things work... (Like the angel summoning, etc.)
> 
> I have a SUPER busy week coming up, so don't be surprised if it takes a while to get the next part....

**Author's Note:**

> ***I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.***


End file.
